Hell Fox 64
It was the end of 7th grade, and as a present I got a copy of my favorite N64 game Star Fox 64 from a game store named "A Gamer's Paradise". As I was buying the cartridge, the cashier gave the copy a smug look, then at me, I figure he didn’t want to be at work because his eyes were red and had wrinkles underneth .The copy had a huge dent in the middle, but looks pretty playable. Moment later trying to find my old N64, I popped in the cartridge to find the nostalgic intro and title, and I play the hell of this game. I would not sleep for days, sometimes for consecutive nights. After I got all the medals, all the high score, and played the death out multiplayer with my friends. I started to go back to my PS3 and P.C, and never touch my N64 for at least three years. For old nostalgia sake, I pop in the cartridge, the intro and title screen was a bit weird, noticing some polygon and scene were distorted and the music was somewhat eerie and high pitched, but I decide it was just the game’s old age. Everything seems to run fine until I try to take the alternate route of to Sector Y. After the last half loop everything got slower…more demonic. Fox pop in saying “Ivan,help us", yes my name is Ivan, and Fox didn’t look like himself; the more Fox got damage, more mutilated his face got. Anyways, as I get to the alternate boss Cornaria, the boss began to talk normally, but in each moment he’ll talk slower…more demonic. The dialogue box translated. ”Play if you dare” “At the end you will see”, “He’ll get you”. Fox popped in as well, looked even more mutilated than before.”Get your “Hey, You Pikachu” microphone.” What scared me is that my “Hey, You Pikachu” mic was right next to me even though I remember seeing it the garage. Quickly I reach for the power button, but the screen went white and made an long eerie noise. The screen began to chug a new image, after 30 seconds the games played the a cheery Cornaria theme while playing a hellish version of Venom.Falco, Peppy, and Skippy were no longer there… just an skull casting over them. Fox popped in again, his polygon look different like if he was angered, telling me this time, “THIS IS YOUR FAULT, YOU HAD TO LEAVE US, BECAUSE OF YOU, THEY DIED, NOW HE’S OUT FOR ME, AND I HAVE NO ONE!” then Fox started to cry. I plugged in my “Hey You Pikachu” mic asking Fox what I have done. HE GOT THEM, all of them…” Fox put his head down in sadness. "Who is them, and who is “he” I said confused. The screen went white again, making that ringing noise again, but this time it went to the title screen. It was the normal title screen until my T.V began to show static for 5 second...Slippy was gone and in the background a trashed Arwing appeared in Slippy's place.Again static came back and this time Peppy is was gone and in the background, trashed Land Master appeared in Peppy place.The font change to just a plain text that just said Hell Fox.Once again the screen turn into static and Falco was gone.The background change to blood red while a faded image of Andross laughing was casting over Fox. I pressed the start button and the only option was "Play" As I pressed the "Play" option, the cutscene that players at the beginning was replaced by text saying. "One by one they wear all shot down, you have abandoned your friends, and now you'll pay..." The level was a destroyed Cornaria, and all I saw was Andross's forces still destroying the leftovers of Cornaria.I couldn't move the Arwing either, it was if the game want me to look.After a minute of cruising down the level the Arwing stop and fell down, as falling down a hole opened. Fox popped in again, this time scared, "NO, IT CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" This placed look like Hell, Literally.The screams of people off in the distance, fire everywhere, and an laugh was heard. Again I couldn't move, go figure, in the distance I can see a thronein the distance,each moment the throne got clear up, a figure was sitting on the throne,finally I get there. Andross "Andross!,what is going on."I said scared and confused. Andross didn't look like himself either, A dark red cloak or robe covered most of his body and he's face was rough, his eyes look blood thirsty,and much more horrific not even word can't descirbe it. "....Ivan" The N64 turn off, scared out of my mind I took the cartridges out, the cartrigde felt hot just like a C.D after being in system for to long and notice that cover was burned up. For the next month I try to return to the game,but as I turn on my N64,everybody in my house would decide to leave somewhere as the game wanted me alone.At the end of the month I destroyed the cartridge. The next day I went to "A Gamer's Paradise" to pick up my fightstick for UMVC3. Waiting, I took a look down at the counter to see what they had, straight down and scared out of mind it was a Star Fox 64 game that had the same huge dent in the middle just like mine. Category:Vidya games Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:English Class Failure Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Crappypasta